Clove Games
by delena722
Summary: Clove's POV on her and Cato's journey to The 74th Annual Hunger Games, with a twist at the end.. Rate T for some cases of death just in case
1. Chapter 1

****Please Review and enjoy!****

*****Disclamier: I do not own any of the characters ir the story line.*****

THANKS!

Chapter 1

I wake up the morning of the reaping and am very excited as I rose up and swept my black short locks into a messy bun and began to get up to get ready. I am definitely going to win these games if I get picked.

I swiftly get up and head over to my chocolate brown dresser and pull out a light green long sleeve button up top and a pair of khaki colored pants. I threw them softly on my bed and went into my bathroom and looked into the mirror at myself and thought, I now hope I don't get picked for the games, I don't want to die. I frowned at the thought of it. "I'm not going to die!" I laugh at the sound of that accusation I just said aloud.

I pull off my sweats and tank and toss them to the side over by my window. I picked up my new pair of pants and shirt, and slipped them on. I undid my messy bun and let my locks fall to my shoulders; I got my comb and straightened my hair. I took a look into my mirror and realized, I looked amazing right now, and I need to meet up with Cato.

Cato is my absolute best friend and I have known him since we were little kids. He is 18 and I just turned 15, but we have known each other for at least 5 years, and that's a long time to keep a friend. I looked at the time on my wall clock and it read 6:35 AM. I don't think my parents or my little sister would be up yet. I crept downstairs since I saw no one yet. I went into the kitchen and still saw no one so I poured me a glass of apple juice and sat in my living room and turned on the TV in front of me on a wall.

"And today, is the start of the 74th annual Hunger Games! For all the districts of Panem, this years Hunger Games may be like the others, fierce, sad, exhilarating and amazing! We will check in later with the live footage from this year's reapings on which tributes from all 12 districts and to see who our competitors will be this year! I am President Cornelius Snow, and I thank all of Panem and wish you all good luck and May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!" and the channel was off and snowy. I looked outside at all the little children dancing and prancing around carrying loafs of bread and bags of cookies from the local bakery, and I just realized I still need to go to meet Cato, I went back upstairs and combed my hair through once more and took a scrap piece of paper and wrote simply, 'Cato Baanier" and I lay it on the table in our dining room and grabbed the keys to my little bug like car and proceeded to the front door.

Cars were only available in the wealthier districts, mostly the career districts, which are 1, 2, and 4. The careers are the ones who make the most valuable products, like, District 1, they produce luxuries, like, fabrics, and fancies like so. District 2, where Cato and I live, we produce masonry like stone work and such, and help rebuild broken and tore up cities and Districts in the country of Panem. And District 4, they are masters for fishing and provide fish through out all of Panem. So that concludes the introduction of the Careers.

Once I got to my car I quickly put the key in the ignition and drove to Cato's house. Once I got there, I got out, locked my doors, and walked up to his front door.

I knocked on the high wooden door with a crescent window in the top. His home is almost as big as mine, 2 floors, and 3 rooms. Very nice. The brass doorknob turned and Cato's mother opened the door. She is tall, skinny, blonde, and is very fierce, just like Cato. "Hi Mrs. Baanier!" I said to her as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in. She hugged me and yelled up to Cato, "Cato! Honey! Clove is here!" not even one second passed until Cato yelled back, "I'll be down in a minute! One second!" I heard some rustling and then instead of Cato, his little brother Blair came down instead first. "Hey Clove!" he said, running over to give me a hug. He was already 12 now and just turned it too. This would be his and my little sister's first year at the reaping. I am really hoping they don't get picked, but I know they won't. Cato came down and he was already dressed too and was wearing a light blue button up top, tucked in and dark black slacks with black dress shoes and his hair was usual, like mine. His blonde hair was spiked up in the front and he came down the stairs, being careful not to fall. "Hey," he smiled. He came over and hugged me and Blair interrupted, "So, do I need to get ready Momma?" "Sorry, you go on and do whatever, it's only 7 AM, and Cato, be back before 11 O.K.?" his mother stated, Cato nodded and kissed his mother goodbye and hugged Blair tight and came back over to me.

"Whoa! You got the car today!" Cato screeched once we got to his driveway to where I had parked my car. "Yeah, my parents, nor Willow were up yet, so I just got it and came over here, you wanna' go to get some breakfast?" I asked as I unlocked the car and got in. Cato followed and got in in the front seat next to me. "Where do you wanna' go? Out to town?" he asked. "Yeah, let's go to Darius'" I replied and I nodded in agreement and we were off.

Once we got to Darius' diner, Cato and I came up to the door and rung the little glass bell at the wooden shelf hanging on the wall. "Ah! Clove! You brought a friend!" he said coming towards me and Cato. "Ah, yes, Darius, this is Cato, my best friend you could ever have!" I finished and Cato hugged me tight. I glared up at him but it didn't mean he had to budge. I laughed. "Nice to meet you!" Cato said, reaching out to shake Darius' hand. He responded by shaking it back. "Would you two like a table? For two?" Darius joked. I nodded and he showed us a table.

Once Cato and I had sat down, Darius handed Cato a menu but not me. "Why doesn't she get a menu?" Cato asked Darius, jabbing a finger towards me. "She has been here so many times, she doesn't need no menu! You, on the other hand, need a menu. I never have seen you before boy!" Darius finished and walked off. "It's true, I already know what I want." I snickered at Cato, and he had a great comeback, "Well, what is it?" "It's 2 waffles, a side of strawberries, 2 sausage links, a hot chocolate and water." I finished. I usually end up getting that every time I'm here with my sister, Willow, my parents, or even some of my other friends. "Oh, I think I'll get that, but maybe like blueberries instead of strawberries." Cato chuckled.

Once we had ordered and finished time had flown, it was already 9:30 AM. We spent 3 hours sitting there and talking, but we haven't even brought up anything about the reaping but I think now is the time.

Once we got in my car we drove back over to my house and sat in the living room in silence for a couple of moments. My parents were both up now and Willow was trying to get ready. Once she was done, she came down and Cato ran up to hug her. "Cato!" she squealed. 'Hey kiddo, how's it going? Are you scared?" he asked and I got up to greet them. She nodded and he stroked her long black hair, similar to mine, "It'll be O.K." and he planted a small peck on her little forehead and she ran back upstairs to finish putting up her hair with my mother. My father was out at the moment to go do last minute errands for the reaping. Cato and I were alone again and we went to sit on the couch.

"Have you ever thought, that, my name is in there 7 times, and yours, 4?" Cato asked. "You won't get picked. I know. And neither will Willow or Blair." He said, grabbing my hand. "We'll be ok. Some people have their name in there over 30 times. They are more likely to get picked." He continued. "I know, I'm just worried. I've lasted 4 whole years, and you've lasted 6. I just, I don't know what to think of it." I said head down. I know that Cato and I have trained each year for the games; I just don't like being up in the time of it, and especially having both our younger siblings for the first time.

"I know one thing! We need to go! It's already 10:15! Cato, I called your mother and she's going to meet us there." My mother called from upstairs and her, my father, and Willow all came down, Willow was dressed in a similar green dress with her long black her pulled to a side ponytail.

Since the town square was almost right across the street, we all walked. Cato, Willow, and I all went to get signed in. we had to line up if we were in a group, oldest to youngest. So Cato was first. I watched as a peacekeeper took his hand and stuck a pin in his arm and took some blood, "What's your name, kid?" the peacekeeper asked him. "Cato Baanier" he responded, she wrote it down on a piece of paper next to a drop of his blood, "Age?" they asked again. "18" he replied blankly, and she wrote it down next to his name. "Next!" they screamed and he moved out of the way to wait on us.

"Name?" they asked after she pricked me for blood. "Clove Fairsteed" I responded. "Age" "15" I said, sounding almost completely helpless. "Next!" she yelled again and I moved to where Cato was standing. He grabbed me in a hug and we watched as Willow got her blood drawn and Blair, they both moved over to us and we wished them goodbye, "It'll be ok!" I convinced Willow, Cato hugged me tight once and we all headed in our different directions. Cato, Me, Blair, and Willow all got in spots where we can all see each other.

"Ah! Welcome Welcome! To the 74th Annual Hunger Games! We will start with the ladies!" The announcer boomed through the microphone after the announcement of how The Hunger Games got started.

She dips her hand down in a big bowl of names of all us girls, she clears her throat and reads the name out loud. My heart stops as I finally realize, the name, "Ah! Willow Fairsteed!" and I almost lost it completely as I saw my little 12 year old sister walk out onto the isle and Cato and Blair are now both crying and Cato looks over to me and mouths, 'Go,' and I do exactly what he said and I ran, pushing through the crowd and ran up into the isle and I raised my hand and screamed "I volunteer as tribute!" and I stopped, trying to hide my red puffy eyes. And the crowd stopped and I caught a glimpse of Cato who was now crying twice as hard but being silent about it. Great, I am in The Games, The Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stopped in midway and I heard people start to whisper saying I was the very first District 2 volunteer ever. But all I heard was my heart pounding and the sound of my very uneasy breathing. I continued to walk up to the stage where the announcer was placed.

Once I got up to the stage, I took a moment to look at my entire hometown, friends, family. And stopped. I might never come back. I spotted Cato looking at me and I thought to myself, I will die in these games, I will be dead in less than a month, and the image cleared as I was asked a question over loud speakers, " And, What might your name be?" asked the announcer. She held the microphone up to me so I was allowed to speak, "Clove Fairsteed." I said, as plain and blankly as I could possibly be. "And, I bet, that was your sister?" she asked. I nodded. She took the microphone back to her and began speaking again. "Now, for the boys!" At least, I know it can't get any worse now, "Ah! Blair Baanier!" I stopped and stared in shock. I guess it could get worse.

Oh no! Blair, no. I can't let him die! Oh! Cato! No please! Don't! "I volunteer!" Cato screeched and came forward, pushing Blair out of the way and running up on the stage. Oh No! Once Cato got up to the stage tears were running down my face, 'I'm sorry' he mouthed to me. "Ah! Wow! The first two volunteers for District 2 ever, and they are both the tributes! And what's your name?" the announcer finished and turned the microphone to Cato. "Cato Baanier." He replied, almost as blank and flat as my name sounded when it came from me mere minutes ago. "Well, was that your brother?" she finished and Cato nodded. "Well! Siblings here!" she said and wished everyone a good day and made us shake hands. Cato was crying silently and we were put in a big room with one couch, one table, and a bookshelf. "You will have 3 minutes per person each time. You have 10 minutes before anyone will be coming in."

Cato looked over to me with sadness in his eyes, "I didn't have a choice." Was all he said "Cato, I know, but we aren't going to make it." I said, thinking for a moment. "Yes we will. We will make it. You and I can win." He said, grabbing hold of my hands. "How, Cato? One victor. Not two." I asked sharp-like. "We can. We can make them want to have us in their games, as victors. The two of us. I know it." He finished, "Well, then, you can try to make up that scenario." I pretty much spit in his eye not meaning to, dropping his hands and turning away.

The rest of the ten minutes we sat in silent and the first person came in, it was my mother, followed by my father and sister. "I am so happy Clove! And Cato! But I don't like the idea of you two being here, as two tributes, together. Clove, Cato. I love you both, but only one of you may win. I am hoping for the both of you." My mother said crying into mine and Cato's shoulders once we got up. "Good Luck," is all my father could say. He turned away quickly and turned back to quickly plant a small kiss on my forehead. "I love you, Please, Win." And he left, not able to hold anymore of this tense atmosphere. I couldn't blame him. All this sadness lingering in the air. Then it was my sister's turn. "Clove!" I hugged her tight and she looked up at me with her big blue eyes, "I'm sorry, it'll be O.K., and Cato has a plan." And with that, I hugged her, and told her I would see her soon, and then, their time was up, and that maybe the last time I will ever see them again.

The next round of people were Cato's family, his mother, father, older brother- Bane, and Blair, he was crying along with Cato and then their time was up. Since they were no more people to come, a tall woman in a gray, almost silver dress came in. "Hello children. I will be your mentor," My name is Enobaria; I won the 62nd Annual Games. I would love to talk to you more about this, and where your part in the games would be. Any questions before we go onto the train to the capitol?" I had watched her, from my TV in my home. I was only 3, but my mother had let me watch the games only a few years ago, when I would be able to watch it. She smiled at us and I caught a glimpse of her teeth. They were pointed and sharp like, almost, fangs. With gold on the tips. I thought for a minute to wonder why, but, as with every capitol personal- something has to be odd-. She looked to be about 30, she had long dark hair, pale white skin, and her makeup was done with shades of blues, and greens. Coming on from her eyelids to her hair line making wings. She looked pretty normal, except for one tattoo she had on her wrist. All I saw was a pair of teeth and something else I couldn't make out.

She led us to the train where we were to sit and wait for the coordinator to come in. "Clove?" Cato asked after we were sitting on a couch watching the 62nd games, Enobaria wanted us to watch them. "Yeah?" I answered slowly, not breaking sight with the TV, that year, which would have been tough for me. So many different types of tributes. "Didn't Enobaria rip someone's throat out at the end? How long are we into it?" Cato asked, I knew it! That's why, with the fangs and the tattoo. I needed to see this.

Wow, we aren't even to the part where she rips the throat out of that one person yet and stuff is starting to happen. People getting stabbed, ripped to shreds by swords, slicing in all different directions. And during my training for the games, before the reaping, I always wanted to try my work with a knife or sword. I did one day, and hit the bull's-eye set up almost 100 feet away. And I almost sliced Cato's hand off in the process. I knew from then I was one to work with knives and swords. And Cato is like a sword master. We both together are like a perfect match for the games when it comes to fighting. I could actually take lessons from Enobaria and then maybe, I could get better.

"Look! Here it is I think!" Cato is practically jumping with joy, I do watch as I see Enobaria approach a young guy. Maybe, 16. And she starts conversation," Hi!" she says, "Look, it's the end of the games, and I don't wanna' cause trouble at this very moment, but, please, come help me and we can kill off the rest of the group? Huh? You like that idea?" she finished. "What's in it for me?" he asked, deep voiced. "Me not killing you." She replied, very irritable. The boy nodded and it showed them going around and it time lapsed, and there was only the boy, Enobaria, and one other person and they were going to try to find them. Well, half-way through the search, the boy became loud and fell, Enobaria got irritated and the other person was near by. She had enough and he wouldn't be quiet. So, she chewed his neck off. It was very joyful to watch. I think I just puked too. Same with Cato.

She came in after we finished watching parts of the video and announced herself, "Hey! I brought your other lady-on-the-job, here is Silver Roxen!" she said, clapping lightly and holding a hand out for someone. A short lady, maybe, late 20's, came in the doorway and announced herself. "Hi! I am Silver, and I am your event coordinator. I schedule parties, and everything else you need. Once we get to the Capitol in less than 2 hours, you will be led up to the front hall where you all will meet your stylists, and then get ready for the opening ceremonies. Then after that there will be a short party, you don't have to go if you don't want, and then, sleep time!" she sounded overly cheerful as her blonde curls bounced as she would say something. She was indeed silver looking. Dark-olive looking skin and dark-dirty blonde hair. She was wearing silver makeup- eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, and her highlights in her hair were silver. Although, she was wearing a light blue, aquamarine colored dress with a big bow in the back and what looked like 7-inch high heels, matching. These people in the Capitol sure do know how to 'dress-up'.

After 2 hours of eating the most delicious food I have ever tasted with Cato, Silver, and Enobaria, we all were escorted to the front of the train where we could see a town come in. District 2 is the second-most richest district in Panem. But the Capitol is far number one in anything. I see its tall dome looking buildings, and small rectangular ones, and I see boats, cars, trains, buses, airplanes. Everything. Then, we go in a black tunnel. I feel disappointed I couldn't see the entire city right now, because now, I'm kind of excited. I let out a small chuckle as we come out and there are thousands of people, there, waiting for me and Cato. We both smile and wave and they are blowing kisses and throwing flowers. I really can't wait for the games now. Wait, No that was a false alarm. Cato grabbed my hand and turned to look at me. "It'll work." And as soon as I know what he's talking about and give his hand a squeeze as a door swings open and Silver and Enobaria are waiting for us and I step outside, letting the crisp warm air from The Capitol rush past me, and I know, I will never be able to go back home, back, to District 2.


End file.
